Surat Darimu
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: -


**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. I don't own it.

**Surat Darimu** © MizunaRaira

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, typo or miss-typo *maybe*, Gaje, alur kecepetan, judul gak nyambung, cerita pasaran de el el

**Don't like? So, don't read and click back**

* * *

'_Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Mengapa hal ini menimpaku?'_

Gadis bersurai merah muda menggelengkan kepala perlahan. _'Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Mengapa ini terjadi padaku? _Kami_-_sama_, kenapa harus aku yang mengalaminya?'_

Sudah lama ia menahan untuk tidak menumpahkan _liquid_ dari kedua kelopak matanya. Sampai ia tiba di depan kamarnya, kakinya sungguh sulit ia angkat. Ia terus berjalan menghampiri tepi ranjang dan terduduk.

Bulir-bulir air mata tumpah dengan deras dari mata _emerald_—menghujani pipi ranumnya. Sudah tak bisa lagi ia menahan tangis. Bibirnya membeku. Sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Begitupun dengan sebuah kertas yang saat ini ia genggam. Helai kertas itu terjatuh. Tangannya tak mampu untuk mencengkram erat. Sulit. Sungguh sangat sulit hingga kertas itu tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamarnya.

Peristiwa yang dialaminya tadi di rumah sakit terkenang. Pembicaraan dengan sang dokter terngiang di telinganya.

"Sakura, saya harap kamu tegar mendengar kabar ini."

Sakura hanya diam tak menanggapi dan menatap lekat sang dokter. Membiarkan untuk menyelesaikan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kau dinyatakan positif mengidap kanker otak. Tapi untunglah masih stadium awal," ucapnya memberikan kabar yang tak pernah Sakura duga sebelumnya. Dokter itu sedikit menghiburnya. Namun tetap saja itu merupakan sebuah mimpi buruk untuknya. Bukan, bukan sekedar mimpi buruk. Lebih dari itu.

Karena itulah, saat ini ia mengurung diri di kamar. Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendapati orang sangat dikasihi dan sangat dicintainya itu mencampakkannya. Ia lebih memilih wanita pilihan Ibunya dari pada dirinya—orang yang sangat ia cintai. Dan sekarang, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia divonis kanker otak! Ia kecewa. Ia benci. Ia benci pada dia yang telah menghancurkan seluruh perasaan dan hatinya. Ia benci _Kami-sama_ yang telah memberinya penyakit ini. Ia benci semuanya. Ia benci hidupnya.

Tubuhnya ia rebahkan asal. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada bantal dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata turun lebih deras membasahi bantal dan sprei.

'_Tidak... tidak mungkin... _Kami-sama_... aku masih ingin hidup... mengapa kau berikan ini padaku?__ mengapa tidak sekalian Engkau berikan aku kanker stadium empat atau lima saja biar aku langsung mati dan tidak perlu membebani _Kaa-san_?_' batinnya berteriak lirih.

Dalam labirin otak Sakura, kini ia teringat pada orang itu. Lelaki yang sangat baik, dan tentu saja sangat mencintai dirinya. Lelaki yang memiliki perawakan tegap dan rupawan dengan wajah di atas rata-rata. Rambut _raven_ dan iris _onyx_ yang dapat menghipnotis siapa saja yang menatapnya. Termasuk Sakura. Dalam hatinya hanya ada sosok dia seorang. Sayang, nasib tak berpihak dan tidak memersatukan antara dia dan dirinya. Ia begitu cinta sekaligus benci padanya.

'_Hah, shit! Sasuke kau tega mencampakkanku. Semua perkataanmu dusta. Kau bilang kau hanya mencintaiku seorang. Tapi kenapa kau malah memilih dirinya? _Damn! Damn! Damn!_ Aku benci kamu, aku bencii...!'_

'_Kau tak tahu aku saat ini sangat menderita. Kau pasti tertawa bersamanya. Hidup bahagia dan segera hidup satu atap dengannya. Sedangkan aku? Aku begitu menderita mendapat tekanan batin dari kau dan penyakit ini.'_

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu kehidupan Sakura berjalan dengan agak normal. Ia tak begitu meratapi nasibnya yang sungguh sulit. Ia mencoba tegar. Ia kuatkan dirinya dan berusaha untuk tetap ceria walaupun hati dan tubuhnya menyimpan sakit.

Hari ini, setelah ia pulang bekerja, _Kaa-san_-nya datang menghampiri dirinya.

"Sakura, kita mendapat kabar gembira. Ada seseorang yang akan membayarimu melakukan operasi ke rumah sakit Tokyo." Senyuman terukir di wajahnya dan mata _emerald_-nya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi _Kaa-san_, siapa dulu yang membayari itu? Ada maksud apa dia?" Sakura berbicara dengan nada yang lembut.

"Kapan lagi ada kesempatan kamu untuk operasi Sakura? Siapapun dia, _Kaa-san_ hanya ingin kamu sembuh."

Sakura kini tak bisa menolak. Ia juga begitu menyayangi _Kaa-san_-nya. Ia ingin terus berada di sampingnya dan menuruti apa kemauan orang yang juga sangat menyayanginya itu.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, "baiklah."

Mata _emerald Kaa-san_ Sakura berbinar. Senyuman terpatri di bibirnya. Ia memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Bahkan sangat erat. Sakura juga balas memeluknya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya karena teringat satu hal.

"Kau akan pergi tiga hari lagi dan _Kaa-san_ mendapat titipan sebuah surat untukmu. Katanya dari orang yang membayari operasimu." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna selaras dengan mahkota rambutnya—pink. Ia menyerahkan amplop tersebut kepada Sakura.

"Tapi amplop itu jangan kau buka hingga kau telah lepas landas ke Tokyo."

"Baik _Kaa-san_." Sakura mengambil amplop yag berada di tangan _Kaa-san-_nya.

"Hmm... _Kaa-san_, aku mau istirahat dulu ya," ucapnya disusul dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari _Kaa-san_-nya.

Sakura pergi menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia duduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil mengamati sepucuk surat yang belum boleh ia buka. Ia penasaran. Berbagai macam pertanyaan menyerbu otaknya. Rasa pernasarannya itu hampir saja mendorongnya untuk membuka dan membaca isi surat itu. Tapi ia sadar dengan amanat _Kaa-san_-nya. Ia menahan diri hingga waktunya tepat. Hingga saat itu tiba.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, Sakura membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke dalam koper. Ia akan segera pergi ke bandara Konoha—untuk pergi ke Tokyo. Sebelum pergi, ia tak lupa meminta pamit pada _Kaa-san_-nya karena memang ia hanya pergi sendiri.

"Semoga operasinya berjalan lancar Sakura. Jaga diri baik-baik." _Kaa-san_ Sakura memeluk anak tercintanya itu. Melepas rindu untuk kepergian anaknya beberapa hari ini.

"Ya _Kaa-san_, semoga. Aku pergi dulu. _Kaa-san_ juga jaga diri baik-baik ya selama aku pergi. Jaga juga kesehatan _Kaa-san_." Sakura melepaskan pelukan dan menatap _emerald Kaa-san_-nya dalam.

"Tentu."

Sakura melangkah pergi. Ia keluar dari rumahnya dan berdiri di jalan, menunggu mobil bus lewat.

'_Itu dia,' inner_ Sakura saat sebuah mobil bus terlihat dari arah kanan jalan. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya—menandakan ia akan menumpangi bus tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian ia tiba di bandara. Ia hanya duduk menunggu sebentar karena pesawat yang ia tumpangi akan _take off_.

"Untuk para penumpang dengan tujuan Tokyo harap segera menaiki pesawat."

Sakura berdiri dan menarik koper yang ia bawa menuju pesawat. Ia menyerahkan tiketnya lalu masuk dan mencari tempat duduk no. 12. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, bersandar dengan nyaman.

Setelah pesawat lepas landas dan terbang cukup jauh, Sakura teringat satu hal. Surat itu. Surat dari seseorang yang berbaik hati telah mau membayari operasinya. Dengan pelan ia membuka amplopnya dan menarik keluar secarik kertas yang langsung dibacanya.

_To : Seseorang yang paling kucintai, 'Sakura Haruno'_

_From : Seseorang yang kau cintai mungkin sekaligus kau benci_

_Sakura, kamu pasti bertanya-tanya siapa yang membayari kamu untuk operasi. Aku merahasiakannya karena takut kau malah menolaknya. Kau pasti heran kenapa akuu bisa mengetahui penyakitmu. Sebenarnya aku tak sengaja mencuri dengar obrolanmu dengan seorang Dokter di rumah sakit Konoha. Mendegar itu, awalnya aku tak percaya. Lalu aku memastikan sendiri kabar itu kembali dengan bertanya pada Dokter yang memberitahumu saat kau telah beranjak pergi dari rumah sakit. Ternyata itu benar. Saat itu hatiku sangat sakit Sakura. Setelah salah satu orang yang kusayangi meninggal karena penyakit itu, aku tak mau kau juga sepertinya. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, Sakura. Walau kau tak bersamaku, disampingku._

_Sakura, aku tahu kamu pasti membenciku. Aku sungguh tak bisa menolak perjodohan ini. Aku ingin mengabulkan permohonan terakhir _Kaa-san_ di tengah kondisinya yang tak berdaya karena kanker otak stadium empat. Padahal dalam hati, aku sangat ingin menolak perjodohan itu. Kau juga tahu kan aku hanya mencintaimu seorang? Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya? Percayalah Sakura, itu bukan hanya bualan semata. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Asalkan kau tahu Sakura, walaupun ragaku bersamanya, tapi jiwa dan hatiku hanya untukmu Sakura. Selamanya. Tak akan pernah berubah._

_Orang yang sangat mencintaimu,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Tes...

Beberapa bulir air mata jatuh membasahi surat itu.

'_Sasuke... Ya, aku percaya. Begitupun denganku. Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang di dalam hatiku ini...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_END_**

* * *

**A/N :**

Maaf kalau misalnya ending menggantung atau ceritanya pasaran atau apalah. Saya saat ini sedang sedih, entah mengapa. Jadi saya membuat fic ini yang idenya tiba-tiba muncul. Sekali lagi maaf jika banyak kekurangannya. Saya tidak sempat untuk mengecek ulang.

Mind to review?

Sign,

MizunaRaira


End file.
